


All you need is love

by Moe89



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au in cui Thorin è rimasto ferito dall'ultima battaglia, ma vivo<br/>Dal testo:<br/>"Il momento peggiore della vita di Bilbo Baggins era curiosamente anche quello migliore; e si poteva collocare esattamente alla fine della sua prima vera avventura, ossia quando Thorin Scudo di Quercia, re sotto la Montagna, aveva rischiato di morire nella sua personale battaglia contro Azog il Goblin, assassino di suo nonno."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All you need is love

**All you need is love**

 

Il momento peggiore della vita di Bilbo Baggins era curiosamente anche quello migliore; e si poteva collocare esattamente alla fine della sua prima vera avventura, ossia quando Thorin Scudo di Quercia, re sotto la Montagna, aveva rischiato di morire nella sua personale battaglia contro Azog il Goblin, assassino di suo nonno. Bilbo non faticava affatto a ricordare la gioia che aveva provato nel trovare Thorin in un lago di sangue ancora vivo, nè al loro frenetico viaggio di ritorno a casa in groppa alle aquile. Ciò che invece faticava a ricordare era il come l'osso fratturato di Thorin fosse stato rimesso a posto da Gandalf, ma forse questa sua svista è da attribuire al suo svenimento, avvenuto a metà dell'opera.

Quando poi il nano si era svegliato, svariati giorni dopo, la gioia dello hobbit per scoprirlo ancora incredibilmente burbero ed altero era stata imparagonabile. Anche se forse, quella di Thorin nel scoprirsi (e nel scoprirlo) ancora vivo ed in salvo a Moria, con lo hobbit al suo fianco, faceva eco facilmente a quella di Bilbo.

Certo va poi specificato che, benchè vivo e cosciente, Thorin era anche costretto a stare a letto dalla gamba non ancora guarita. Non crediate ora che se era Bilbo ad occuparsi di lui era perchè non vi era nessun'altro disposto a farlo!! Le miniere pullulavano di nani riconoscenti a Thorin per quello che aveva fatto nella Battaglia delle cinque armate, la sua storia era già diventata canzone di bardi e Fendiorchi era ormai battezzata da tempo sacra spada di un re. Eppure lo hobbit rifiutava di lasciare il capezzale del ferito, che a sua volta rifiutava di lasciare andare il mezz'uomo.

Nel tempo (allungato decisamente di un bel po' da un dolore immaginario che Thorin lamentava) trascorso insieme, i due si erano riscoperti non solo simili, ma addirittura complementari l'uno per l'altro. La tranquillità e la serenità di Bilbo era tutto ciò che Thorin aveva sempre sognato e finalmente trovato, e le avventure e la protezione di Thorin erano tutto ciò che voleva Bilbo, forse anche più di quanto non volesse la poltrona di casa Baggins.

Capirono di essersi innamorati l'uno dell'altro quando Thorin (grazie alle amorevoli cure di Bilbo) era tornato a camminare, anche se un po' claudicante. La sua riabilitazione era infatti il punto che, in teoria, avrebbe dovuto segnare la fine del loro rapporto, poichè il signor Baggins desiderava tornare alla quiete della Contea, mentre Thorin era appena diventato re di quel suo agognato mondo. "Ma infondo", si diceva il nano convinto, "cos'è un regno in confronto all'amore?" La risposta che infine si diede a questa tormentosa domanda fu "niente". E così il nano e lo hobbit partirono insieme per la Contea, alla ricerca di un tesoro più grande di tutti quelli accalcati nei sotterranei di Moria: una vita tranquilla.


End file.
